Funny
by Kuyjio Yuki
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan kisah lucu para anggota Akatsuki/"..Elo jual diri ya un?"/Warning author humor garing OOC


**Funny**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : humor, Drama**

 **Warning : OOC, abal, aneh, humor garing, typo bertebaran, membosankan, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Matre**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang di ikat ponytail baru saja memasuki sebuah kafe yang bernama Konoha Kafe (Reader: Gak keren, huuuuuuu~)

Iris Aquamarine milik gadis itu mengamati para pengunjung kafe. Ia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang atau sesuatu.

Pengamatannya berhenti pada seorang pria berkulit putih seputih Shin*ui salah tapi seputih mayat (tiba-tiba author merasa merinding). Pria itu melambaikan tangannya-yaiyalah tangan kata siapa kaki-pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

Si gadis pun berjalan menghampiri pria tadi. Setelah sampai, gadis itu lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan si pria.

"Menunggu lama?" Si gadis mulai berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Engga kok, aku baru aja sampai dua jam yang lalu." jawab pria berambut klimis itu sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa membuat author (lagi-lagi) merinding.

"Jadi, kau Sai?" tanya Ino-gadis berambut pirang-memastikan.

"Tidak." Sai tersenyum.

Ino merasa heran. Setahunya, cowok yang janjian dengannya itu bernama Sai. Tapi kenapa dia menjawab tidak?

"Masa sih... Tapi aku yakin kamu itu Sai." ucap Ino

"Bisa jadi." Sahut Sai.

"Ih yang bener dong. Liat, di foto ini kamu kan? Sai?" Ino menunjukan foto seorang pria berambut klimis dengan kulit seputih mayat yang sedang berpose mengejar kupu-kupu disebuah kuburan.

"Tidak."

Lagi-lagi Ino dibuat heran dengan pria di hadapannya.

"Hey ayo-"

Brakk

Perkataan Ino terpotong karna laki-laki di depannya tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja sambil berteriak.

"Iya-iya! Bisa jadi! Tidak! Ayo dikit lagi.. Bisa jadi-bisa jadi."

Ternyata eh ternyata ada televisi di belakang Ino yang sedang menayangkan Jepang Pintar.

Pletak

Ino melayangkan sebuah majalah ke kepala Sai.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Kau Sai?" Tanya Ino (lagi)

"Iya." Sai mengangguk.

Seorang pelayan berwajah manis menghampiri Ino dan Sai.

"P-permisi.. Anda ingin pesan apa?" Gadis berambut Indigo dan bermata lavender itu bertanya malu-malu kepada dua pelanggan di cafe. Iris Aquamarine Ino berkilat.

"Saya pesan Kopi Cappucino, Strawberry jus, wedang jahe, es teh manis panas, air putih bla-bla-bla."

Wanita berambut indigo itu lalu mencatat pesanan Ino pada buku diary (?) miliknya dengan teliti. Lalu ia menatap laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis cantik tadi.

"Tuan, ingin pesan apa?" Tanyanya pada pria berambut klimis yang dikepalanya terdapat sebuah err..majalah(?). Pria bernama Sai tersebut menjawab sambil memamerkan senyuman andalannya.

"jus Jeruk rasa apel ya."

Wanita berambut Indigo itu mengangguk dan segera mencatat pesanan Sai, walaupun dalam hati ia merasa bingung dan aneh mendengar pesanan pria klimis itu. "Maaf mengganggu..." ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kedua manusia beda gender tadi.

Selepas kepergian pelayan wanita tadi. Ino dengan iris Aquamarinenya yang bersinar menatap Sai. "Jadi... Sai-kunn~ apa kau memiliki sebuah rumah?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman menggoda andalannya.

Sai tersenyum, "Tidak."

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Ino. Ia lalu segera menengok ke belakang, melihat tanyangan televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita. Siapa tau, Sai masih nonton acara tadi.

Walaupun masih bingung, Ino lalu bertanya kembali. "Kalau BM*W? Pasti punya dong?" Kali Ino meluncurkan kedipan mautnya, tapi sepertinya tak berhasil. Karena pria dihadapannya tak menunjukan tanda-tanda blushing.

Sai tersenyum (lagi) "Tidak."

"Khm.. Kalo gitu,, gaji kamu berapa sebulan?" Ino memainkan poni pirang panjangnya dengan gaya centil.

"Aku gak punya gaji. Tapi—"

Senyuman dan pancaran mata menggoda dari Ino langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi kesal dan marah. Ia mengangkat dagunya keatas dan berkata angkuh.

"Gak punya rumah, gak ada mobil. Pergi lu!" Usir Ino ke Sai. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk shopping ke Mall. Ia pikir cowok bernama Sai itu super duper tajir, eh nyatanya..

'Dasar cowok aneh, jelek, nyeremin, miskin, idup lagi!' Makinya dalam hati. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sai, seolah tak sudi melihat wajah pria murah senyum tersebut.

Sementara Sai lagi-lagi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Sambil berjalan Sai bergumam. "Aku punya tiga villa, dua pulau pribadi, dua helikopter pribadi, satu lamborghini, dan tiga Ferrari. Ngapain coba aku harus punya lagi? Dan yang gaji aku siapa.. Orang aku bosnya... Dasar cewek aneh."

Yahh.. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena di usir cewek matre itu Sai.

 **.**

 **Selingkuh**

Seorang Wanita berambut Indigo panjang tengah duduk di samping suaminya yang terbaring sakit. Ia dengan mesranya menggenggam kaki kanan sang suami.

Walaupun sibuk, tapi wanita itu tetap setia menemani suaminya. Buktinya, ia masih memakai seragam pelayan Konoha Kafe, karena tak sempat berganti baju. Ia tak ingin melewatkan satu momen pun dengan pasangan hidupnya tersebut.

Sudah lima hari Naruto-suaminya- terbaring sakit. Hinata tersentak kaget karena merasa ada pergerakan dari jemari kaki kanan yang digenggamnya.

Iris Biru Sapphire yang beberapa detik lalu masih bersembunyi dibalik kelopak itu kini menatapnya sendu. Lalu, dengan suara yang sangat lemah Naruto berkata. "Hinata..aku—"

"Sssttt" Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto, "Jangan bicara dulu." lanjutanya lembut sembari membelai surai pirang sang suami.

"Tidak Hinata.. Kau harus mendengarnya! Aku ingin kelak mati dengan damai.." Naruto membelai pelan pipi porselen gadis manis yang setia menemaninya.

Ia manatap baik-baik iris teduh Hinata. " Sebenarnya... Aku sudah berselingkuh darimu. Aku berselingkuh dengan temanmu, ibumu, adikkmu, dan Sepupumu (Author melirik Neji)..."lanjutnya Naruto mengakui kesalahannya. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya heran melihat reaksi istrinya.

Tapi Hinata tidak marah maupun kaget, ia hanya tersenyum manis. "Aku tau sayang. Karna itu aku meracuni makananmu. Sekarang, cepat tutup matamu!"

OK. Mungkin itu karma buat Naruto. Poor Naruto

 **.**

 **Anak jaman sekarang**

Seorang pria berambut oren dan berpieching tengah duduk di sebuah kafe yang bernama Konoha Kafe. Pria itu diketahui bernama Pein. Ia tengah membaca sesuatu sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

Pein pov

Hari yang indah~

Karena, aku akhirnya bisa bersantai juga, setelah begitu banyaknya pekerjaan kantor yang menyibukkan (author: boong itu. Liat aja seragam SMAnya) serta menguras tenaga dan cucuran air mata(?).

Tak sengaja mataku yang mempesona*dipaksa pein* tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berpakaian terbuka. Lekuk tubuh gadis itu terlihat sangat jelas di mataku yang seksi*Diancam Pein*

Tak percaya? Lihat saja.. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas. Aku saja bahkan bisa melihat tali bra ungu yang dikenakannya. Gadis itu juga memakai rok mini yang memperlihatkan kaki sampai pahanya yang berbulu.

Hahhh.. Dasar ABG jaman sekarang... Seharusnya mereka menutupi autan-eh salah- aurat mereka.

Selain itu, kini banyak remaja-remaja yang berotak mesum-author pura-pura gak denger- dan hentai (reader:sama aja kali).

Contohnya, anak remaja berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam (Author: *Shock) yang duduk di pojok kafe. Remaja itu sepertinya sedang menonton sesuatu di Laptopnya.. Aku yakin ia sedang menonton Blue Film, buktinya ada aliran darah di hidung anak itu.

Terus, gue-kok jadi gue si?-pernah denger berita kalau ada seorang anak lelaki yang memperkios-biar sopan-anjing peliharannya sendiri. Padahal tuh anjing denger-denger si jantan ya.. Pelakunya adalah seorang anak berambut coklat dan di pipinya terdapat tato segitiga.

Dasar aneh. Ngapain coba ia melakukan hal bejat kepada hewan peliharaannya sendiri. Kurang kerjaan banget tuh anak.

Hadeh.. Hadeh...

Kalo kayak gini kapan negara ini akan maju? Gue cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus dada.

Tiba-tiba, Seorang gadis yang duduk di meja sebelah gue ngambil paksa majalah PlayBoy yang sedari tadi gue baca.

 **.**

 **Itachi Anak Pesantren**

Pada suatu hari, di sebuah pesantren yang indah, damai, dan tenang—

"ITACHI. SANDAL ABAH MANA?"

—Yahh.. Walupun tidak selalu tenang sih~

Itachi yang sedang santai menikmati mangga-hasil nyuri-miliknya sambil duduk di dahan pohon rambutan belakang pesantren. Sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan abahnya.

Madara, si pemilik pesantren terlihat berjalan menghampiri Itachi dengan ekpresi marah, "Itachi." panggilnya.

Itachi yang merasa ketenangannya terganggu pun menghentikan kegiatannya-makanMangga-sejenak dan menengok ke bawah.

"Apaan si bah?" Sahut Itachi ketus

"Sendal abah kemana?" Tanya (baca:bentak) Madara sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke atas.

Itachi yang saat itu otaknya sedang lancar(?) berkata dengan mantap kepada Madara. " Diumpetin Sakura bah, anak santri putri."

Walaupun ragu tapi Madara menyuruh Itachi untuk mengambil sandal kesayangannya itu. "Ambilin Chi!"

Itachi hormat pada Madara seolah Madara adalah seorang jendral. Ia dengan tersenyum lebar segera bergerak menuju ke asrama putri.

Sampai di asrama putri. Kebetulan Itachi melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk di teras halaman. Itachi memanggil Sakura.

"Assalamuallaikum. Neng Cakuya.."

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan Itachi, berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Walaikumsalam. Eh, ada apa A Itachi?"

Ohh~ tubuh Itachi serasa akan meleleh melihat senyum manis gadis di hadapannya ini (Author:Lebay Lu!).

"Aku disuruh abah Madara nyium kamu. Boleh nggak?" Ucap Itachi Malu-malu najis.

Sakura kaget. "Ih gak boleh!"

Itachi langsung berteriak kepada Madara. "Ngga dikasih bah!"

Terdengar balasan teriakan dari Madara di kejauhan sana "Kasih Sakura!"

"Yaudah nih!" Sakura menyodorkan pipi kanannya. Itachi dengan senang hati mengecup pipi kanan Sakura.

"Yang satunya boleh nggak?" Tanya Itachi sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya dengan wajah nepsong.

"Ihh.. Nggak boleh dong!" Tolak Sakura.

Itachi kembali berteriak. "Yang satunya gak dikasih bah!"

"Kasih semua Sakura!" balas Madara berteriak

Sakura dengan berat hati berkata. "Ya udah nih, sekalian ama bibirnya aja. Biar gak minta lagi!"

Dalam hati Itachi tertawa. 'Hahaha.. Alhamdulillah.. Dikasih sesuatu yah~'

 **.**

 **OoO**

 **Open atau Oven (?)**

 **.**

Kisame si pemuda kampung-an akhirnya tiba juga di Tokyo. Ia merasa sangat bahagia menyadari akhirnya bisa juga ia jalan-jalan ke Ibu kota.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merindukan penduduk kampung. Ia jadi ingat saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkan kampungnya. Para penduduk berkumpul dan mengantar kepergian Kisame dengan perasaan gembira, bahkan ada juga yang menangis.

"Selamat tinggal Kisame. Jangan pulang ya!"

Itulah sepanduk yang dibawa oleh para anak-anak di kampung. Tapi sayangnya Kisame tidak melihat tiga kata terakhir itu. Setelah kepergian Kisame, para penduduk langsung syukuran dan berharap agar pemuda setengah manusia dan ikan itu tidak akan kembali lagi.

Karena kelelahan, Kisame mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di depan sebuah Bank. Kisame membaca tulisan yang terdapat di pintu masuk gedung tersebut.

"O..pen..?"

Otak Kisame yang memang agak udik itu salah memahami kata tersebut. Yang dipikirkannya adalah sebuah alat memanggang yang super besar.

"Hebat euy.. Di kota mah Opennya besar.."

Tiba-tiba mata Kisame melihat seorang pria bule hendak masuk kedalam bank. Kisame segera mencegat bule tersebut.

"No Mister! No. Jangan masuk kedalam! Disana panas mister, nanti mister tutung. gosong mister!" Ucap Kisame pada bule tersebut.

Tapi bule tersebut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kisame. Ia tetap memasuki bangunan yang dikira alat pemanggang oleh Kisame itu.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria negro yang baru saja menabung keluar dari bank. Kisame yang melihatnya keluar langsung menghentikannya dan menertawakan pria berkulit hitam itu.

"Hahaha... Ceuk urang oge naon? Tutung tutung!(hahaha... Kata saya juga apa? Gosong gosong!) hahaha..."

.

OoO

 **Dimakan Harimau**

 **.**

Hidan dan Kakuzu sedang membereskan tenda mereka. Mereka akan pulang setelah kemping dua hari di hutan.

Ditengah kegiatan membereskan tenda dan barang-barang. Tiba-tiba saja Hidan mendapat panggilan alam. Hidan pun segera pergi ke sungai terdekat setelah mendapat izin dari Kakuzu.

Lama Hidan pergi, membuat Kakuzu cemas (Author:Ciee~) dan berinisiatif untuk mencari Hidan.

"Si Hidan kemana sih? Kalo dia gak ada ntar yang bantuin gue bawa barang-barang siapa?" Kakuzu ngomel sendiri.

Setelah di cari-cari, Kakuzu tetap tak menemukan Hidan. "Bodo amat lah. Salah sendiri gak balik lagi. Gue tinggalin baru tau rasa tuh!" Kakuzu langsung pergi sambil menyeret barang bawaan. Termasuk milik Hidan. Lumayankan, bisa dijual trus uangnya Kakuzu tabung deh. Kakuzu kan pintar menabung.

Hidan balik ke tempat kemah setelah melakukan tugasnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Kakuzu dan tendanya.

"Dasar. Tu orang pelit malah ninggalin gue sendiri.." Hidan kalap dan nendang-nendang semua benda di sekitarnya. Mulai dari batu, rumput, pohon, pas-*Woyy Hidan! Jangan tendang HandPhone gue*-ir, bahkan HP yang dipakai author buat bikin fanfic.

Kruyuuukkkk~

Suara merdu tiba-tiba terdengar dari perut Hidan.

"Ni perut gak bisa di ajak ngopi-Eh kompromi (Readers:Kejauhan kali!) masa minta diisi. Mana udah malam lagi.."

Hidan berjalan kesana-kemari. Tak tentu arah. Hidan lalu berhenti dan berlutut sambil memandang langit malam yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang.

"Oh Dewa Jashin... Daripada hamba kelaparan disini, lebih baik hamba dimakan harimau!" setelah itu Hidan kembali berjalan lunglai diiringi backsound suara perut yang menggelegar.

Tiba-tiba saja indera pendengarannya mendengar sesuatu dari arah semak-semak. Ia menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas sesuatu yang bergerak di semak-semak tersebut.

Debaran jantungnya menggila bahkan mungkin suaranya lebih keras dari suara perutnya. Lalu sosok di semak-semak itu menampakan dirinya.

'OH DEMI BULU KETIAKNYA KAKUZU YANG MERUMBAI-RUMBAH. ITU HARIMAU!' Batin Hidan berteriak heboh.

Hidan segera mengambil langkar seribu. Sambil berlari Hidan berteriak. "Oh JASHIN SAMA! Gitu aja di anggap serius!"

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Kling

Kakuzu memasukan koin terakhir hasil dari penjualan barang-barangnya Hidan. Walau tak seberapa, lumayan lah buat tambahan tabungan di masa depan. Ia dengan perasaan riang naik ke tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam masa depan ku. Dan selamat malam Hidan."

.

oOo

 **Uang saku dari C*ca Cola**

Terlihat seorang laki-laki manis, imut, ganteng, keren*Sasori FansClub* tengah duduk di sofa sembari menghitung lembar demi lembar uang.

Lalu dari arah dapur datanglah sesosok kuning(?) menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Iris Aquamarinenya menatap heran pada temannya yang satu ini. Tumben-tumbenan ni orang kagak maenin boneka barbie, pikirnya heran.

Pria berwajah baby face itu tak menyadari kedatangan laki-laki berambut pirang tadi. Ia sangat fokus dengan kegiatannya yang kini sedang menghitung lembaran uang dua ribuan.

"..enam ribu, Delapan ribu, dua belas ri—"

Srett

Hazel milik Sasori mendelik kearah Deidara yang tiba-tiba saja membuka resleting celananya#plak -becanda ding- Maksud author tiba-tiba saja mengambil uang dua ribu yang tengah dihitungnya.

Deidara memperhatikan uang lecek di genggamannya. Lalu ia melirik tumpukan uang dua puluh ribu di atas meja. Sasori yang merasa uangnya terancam langsung menyembunyikan uang tersebut di jaket merah maroonnya.

"Balikin duit gue!" Desis Sasori dengan mata melotot ke arah Deidara.

"Pelit lu Sas,un. Orang gue cuman pengen liat doang un." Elak Deidara.

"Alesan lu. Trus kenapa tu duit lu masukin ke saku kemeja lu?!" Kata Sasori yang melihat duit dua ribu tadi di saku Deidara.

Deidara mendengus pelan. Lalu duduk di sebelah Sasori. "Lu ama temen jangan pelit-pelit dong un!" Ejeknya sembari menyerahkan kasar duit dua ribu tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, lu dapet banyak duit dari mana Sas, un?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada Sasori.

"Dari mana aja." Jawab Sasori cuek sambil meneruskan menghitung uangnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Pasti minjem dari Rentenir mata duitan itu ya un?" Tebak Deidara percaya diri.

"Ngapain gue minjem duit ama lintah darat. Kurang kerjaan banget si.." Ujar Sasori ketus, lalu meneruskan hitungannya "...dua puluh ribu.. Dua puluh dua ribu.."

Kedua alis Deidara bertautan. Ia berpikir sangat keras, ' Masa ia bukan minjem dari si Kakuzu. Dapet dari mana ya..un..' Lalu tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah pucat. 'Jangan-jangan...'

Dengan gerakkan patah-patah Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori. "Jangan-jangan elo...un.."

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan wajah malas. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi horror yang di wajah sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"..elo..."

.

.

.

.

"Elo jual diri ya, Sas. Un?"

.

.

Bletak

"Kamprettt.. Lu kalo ngomong yang bener dong! Gue gak semurahan itu jual diri gue cuman dapet duit!" dumel Sasori menanggapi pertanyaan Deidara yang terkesan Blak-blakan.

"Ittaii.. Lu tega amat si ama gue un.." Deidara mengelus kepala pirangnya yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari Sasori. "Trus, lu dapet tu duit dari mana un?"

"Kepo amat si lu Dei. Emang napa kalo lo tau?"

"Yaa... Kan gue juga pengen punya banyak duit kayak gitu un.." Ungkap Deidara dengan pipi yang merona. Membuat Sasori ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Kalo mau duit cari dong!" Perintah Sasori ketus

"Kalo itu gue juga tau kali un. Yang gue maksud caranya un. Lu pasti ngepet kan un?"

Duaakk

"Gyyaaa!"

Sasori menginjak kaki kanan Deidara. Helloo.. Masa orang ganteng yang punya banyak duit ini dikira ngepet si. "Dasar kampret. Gue dapet ni duit dari C*ca Cola. puas lu?"

Sambil memegangi kakinya yang nyutnyutan, Deidara mendengus. "Boong lu, gak percaya gue un. Gue aja yang tiap hari minum kagak dapet apa-apa un." Ucap Deidara tak percaya pada jawaban Sasori barusan.

"Yee.. Ni anak di kasih tau malah gak percaya. Lu aja yang gak tau caranya, bego!"

Iris Aquamarine Deidara menatap Sasori bingung sekaligus penasaran. "Emang caranya gimana si un?"

Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan berkata dengan bangganya. "Gini ni. Caranya lu kumpulin dulu sepuluh tutup botol C*CA COLA. Trus lu gepengin. Lalu tempelin dikayu. Habis itu mainin deh dilampu merah. Gampangkan?"

.

.

Hening

Deidara sedang memproses penjelasan Sasori barusan. Setelah di rasanya mengerti dengan maksud Sasori...

.

.

.

"KATSU!"

DUUUAAAARRRR

Dasar Sasori.. Bilang aja kalo dia habis ngamen.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini fic genre humor pertama Yuki. Jadi maaf ya, jika humornya garing.**

 **Kalo boleh jujur,.. Sebenarnya, fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang pernah Yuki dengar tapi selebihnya dari imajinasi Yuki. Yuki pikir, bagaimana jika para tokohnya itu adalah pemain di Anime Naruto. Setelah dipikirkan kembali dan dirubah sesuai imajinasi Yuki... Dann... Jadilah~**

 **Hehehe maaf ya kalo humor buatan Yuki garing, Yuki juga soalnya masih dalam tahap belajar.**

 **Yuki juga sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang mau mereview fic ini serta yang meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic Yuki ^^ .Apalagi yang mau memberikan saran? Agar kelak fic Yuki bisa lebih baik lagi d(°±°)b**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih~**


End file.
